Vivian
"I'm... I'm sorry Sis. This Mario is the only person who's ever been kind to me..." '' '''Vivian' is a major character in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Vivian originally worked as a member of the villainous Shadow Sirens with her sisters, Beldam and Marilyn. She later defects from the Shadow Sirens and joins Mario as his fifth party member. Although she suffers from an inferiority complex throughout the events of the video game, Vivian's character develops as she learns to respect herself. History Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Vivian's first appears in Chapter 2: The Great Boggly Tree. The Shadow Sirens were sent to the Boggly Woods by Grodus to ambush Mario. He also gave them a picture of Mario so they could identify him when he arrived. Vivian shows her sisters a necklace that she found in the woods. However, Beldam loses the picture and blames Vivian for it, taking away the necklace as a punishment. When Mario passes by again, they all discover that Beldam had the picture all along, but still shows anger towards Vivian. They then challenge Mario to a fight. In this fight, Vivian is the middle strongest of the party and uses magic. After they are defeated, they run away, leaving behind Flurrie's Necklace. Vivian hesitates and goes back to get it, but ends up leaving. Later on, at the Creepy Steeple, Mario fights Doopliss, a Duplighost. He steals Mario's body and identity, leaving Mario as a shadow. Meanwhile, Vivian and the Sirens have devised an 'infallible' plan. They have a weapon that will surely wipe out Mario: the Superbombomb. However, it is lost, presumably by Beldam, but she again blames it on Vivian. Vivian is sentenced to search for it while Marilyn and Beldam take a nap. When Mario returns to Twilight Town, he finds Vivian searching for the Superbombomb. Possibly because he believes it will be used to eradicate the doppleganger. Mario finds it for Vivian, but they soon find that the bomb is broken. Vivian then gets saddened, saying that she was probably "be punished for life", but Mario cheers her up. Vivian then asks Mario his name, but Mario is unable to say his name. He then tells his story to Vivian. She is shocked to hear that his name has been stolen, as such things don't often happen. Vivian decides to repay his kindness and help him get his name, identity, and body back. When Mario and Vivian finally reach Doopliss's room in Creepy Steeple again, they battle him along with all Mario's old partners, who think Doopliss is Mario. Vivian feels like a fool upon realizing that the guy she was helping was actually Mario, and will not help him in battle for two turns. She eventually returns to his side because he was kind to her than any of her siblings. After Doopliss is defeated, Mario's partners ask why he would join up with a Shadow Siren, but Mario stands up for her and Vivian joins Mario's party for good, and eventually develops a friendship with at least one of Mario's other partners, Goombella. While Vivian was one of the Shadow Sirens, she hadn't been aware of Beldam's plans to awaken the Shadow Queen, and eventually helps Mario defeat the demon and save the world. At the very end of Mario's adventure, Beldam and Marilyn end their villainous activities and promise not to mistreat Vivian again. When Mario is preparing to leave Rogueport, Vivian is about to tell Mario that she has a crush on him, but decides otherwise, saying that he and Princess Peach will make a good couple. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Vivian appears as a catch card, which can be recieved after winning the Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom. Francis also has a plush doll of her in one of his rooms. Vivian also appears in a painting that can be seen in Mario's house at the beginning of the game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Vivian appears as a sticker. Characteristics Powers and Abilities Outside of battle, Vivian possesses the same ability that Lady Bow has in Paper Mario, but Vivian's works in a more interesting effect. Instead of literally turning invisible, Vivian can pull Mario into her shadow, where they can hide and nothing can hurt them. This allows them to get past objects that move over them, and avoid sight from enemies and their attacks. Vivian possesses the strongest magic of any partner in the game. Attacks and Stats At Initial Rank (-), Vivian has 15 HP. At Super Rank (*) Vivian's HP will be raised to 20. At Ultra Rank (**), Vivian total amount of HP will be 30. Vivian is one of the most versatile characters in the game. Catch Card *'Card Type: '''Rare *'Card Description:' It's Vivian from the last Paper Mario adventure. She was a great friend once she split from her sisters. *'Location:''' Complete The Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom to obtain all partner cards from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Paper Mario TTYD Category:Party Members Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario TTYD Enemies